What happens in the classroom stays in the classro
by soccerg95
Summary: Once again I am trying to pay attention while Edward is looking at me which I will tell you right now is very, very hard to do.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Fanfic Story so please REVIEW

**So this is my first Fanfic Story so please REVIEW! **

Bella'a POV

Edward and I are in class on a rainy day in Forks. Edward once again is starring at me and I as usual am blushing. God, I don't deserve him. He is so perfect in the ways I am not. If I don't manage at least a B in this class, Charlie is going to kill me.

I quickly tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and scribbled down in my ugly penmanship "Edward, stop starring at me. I need to pay attention!"

I looked up at the teacher and made sure he was not looking. Then I slowly moved the paper towards Edward. After I made sure he had seen my note I went back to the lecture I was supposed to be listening to.

After about five seconds, the paper was in front of me, on my desk. I waited till the teacher was looking at another student then read his response. "Bella, I'm really bored. I already know this stuff and I would rather spend my time looking at you."

I blushed, I could not help it. Edward really was sweet… I really don't think I'm worthy of his golden gaze or his love because I am like nothing compared to this image of perfection. He deserves someone pretty, smart and can walk on two feet without falling. He would never know how much I loved him….I wrote back to him.

"Remember Charlie, my dad yeah well he's not going to be happy if I get lower than a B in this class so you have to let me concentrate. Not all of us have gone through high school five times already!"

I slid the note over to him and went back to the boring lecture. After a while my mind began to wander to Edward... as usual. I thought about his sharp features, brilliant smile and soft marble lips. I remembered how his lips molded to mine, fitting perfectly together and how incredible they felt… Then I was suddenly grateful, Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. If he knew some of the thoughts I was thinking about he would be disgusted.

I turned my head to peek at Edward's beautiful face when I saw two warm golden pools starring back at me. He slid the paper back over to me and I read it as the teacher went to help another student across the room.

"Well, I think looking at you is so much better then listening to this insufferable babble and I could always help you later with your homework." Suddenly Edward whispered in my ear, "Bella, could you please turn your head just a little towards me." I did as I was asked, still very confused. "Thanks" he whispered back.

I looked at him for a few more seconds, mesmerized by his eyes then wrote "why did you ask me to turn towards you?"

"Mike was getting a pretty good view of you from the way you were sitting."

"Oh" Was all I could say to that.

"Bella, stay still for a second please" I did as he said and then suddenly his lips were on mine in a mouth-watering kiss or venom-watering if you look at it from Edward's point of view.

I felt the ridges and planes of his mouth with the excitement of an explorer and the curiosity that killed the cat.

But as always Edward, being the dominant male, started begging for entrance by nipping at my bottom lip, I complied because I was NOT complaining.

His tongue sweep through my mouth with longing so deep I thought he would take me right there. In seconds it was over but the effect lasted a few minutes. I was able to keep myself from gasping but it took several deep breaths before my heart and breathing were going at a somewhat healthy rate.

Once I gained control over myself I looked at Edward, my surprise unmasked on my face. He looked back at me with those golden eyes then a millisecond later passed the note back to me.

I glanced at the teacher and made sure he was not paying attention to me then looked down at the paper to see Edward's beautiful script.

"Sorry but I just could resist. Mike was getting to me and I just lost it. Forgive me."

I was shocked. How could he think I was mad at him, I mean that was..really…amazing. I quickly scribbled down on the paper sloppily my reply but I mean who could blame me; Edward had just apologized for giving me one of the most mouth-watering experiences' of a lifetime.

"Edward, are you kidding me? That was….well…what I mean is…I am clearly not…complaining and would not mind if….that happened more…often."

I finished lamely but slid it over to his desk anyway then went back to the lecture I had been missing. I peeked at him after a while, to see him smirking at my note. He looked up at me and I blushed, embarrassed at my boldness in the note. I turned away with my red face and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

As class droned on, I snuck glances at Edward which he responded to with a smirk each time. It was like he knew exactly when I was planning to look at him. Finally, the bell rang and class was over. Edward and I left the classroom eagerly and practically raced to the car.

Once at the car, Edward grinned my favorite crooked grin and said, "so how about we pick up where we left off." I blushed and looked down at my feet. He was so perfect….

He wrapped his arms around me: One arm on the small of my back while the other lingered on my face. First I was surprised but then I really couldn't care less. I mean an excuse to make out with Edward was not a bad thing.

So we kissed like we had in the classroom but better as if it was possible. Our tongues did the tango and my fingers intertwined in his hair. His hands moved up and down my back as his lips molded to mine in perfect synchronization. I was really bold today I thought as I moved to his neck. I started placing soft kisses on the hollow of his neck moving upward to his chin.

Edward all but groaned as I continued. He pulled me tighter against him in an unbreakable embrace. Then I recaptured his lips with mine and my tongue was begging for entrance now. I nipped at his bottom lip and he immediately let me in. Our tongues were--

"I know you guys are like happy and all but can't you do this at the house?"

Edward and I paused and looked at Alice. I blushed; Alice noticed and smirked.

**Hoped you liked it! Review please. I really need some ideas on what should happen during the car ride home.**


	2. Ddid yyyou say yyes!

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope this chapter is just as good.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward didn't let go of me but pulled me into the backseat with him. I was SHOCKED, I mean he doesn't let anyone drive his Volvo unless it's him. Alice was just as bewildered as I was and looked to Edward, mirroring my confused expression. Edward shrugged and said, "I want to sit with Bella"

"I saw this happen but I thought you were kidding. Man, Bella that must have been one hell of a kiss" Alice smirked and I blushed, looking down at the suddenly interesting car floor.

Once everyone got in the car, Jasper and Alice sat in the front and Edward and I sat in the back. Edward put his arms around me and pulled me in to his lap. I twisted so that I was facing him and looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

I searched through his eyes and got lost in the golden swirls. He stared back at me with the same intensity. I noticed anger and love at the same time. "Edward why are you angry?"

"Bella" he sighed not breaking my gaze. "Mike really needs to get a girlfriend" First, I was confused but then I remembered what he had said in the classroom.

Flashback…

Suddenly Edward whispered in my ear, "Bella, could you please turn your head just a little towards me." I did as I was asked, still very confused. "Thanks" he whispered back.

I looked at him for a few more seconds, mesmerized by his eyes then wrote "why did you ask me to turn towards you?"

"Mike was getting a pretty good view of you from the way you were sitting."

"Oh" Was all I could say to that.

Flashback Ends…

I looked at Edward and saw a far away look in his eyes and I felt soft circles being made on my arm. I took a moment to bask in his touch then turned to gaze at his face again. "Edward, what was Mike thinking about in class earlier?...and"

I looked down and blushed. How is it possible that I deserve this man or rather vampire? I don't see how it is even a possibility much less reality that Edward is mine. I love him to the ends of the Earth and I just wish I knew how to tell him that. I really can't believe he is jealous of Mike I mean does he really seem to pose a threat to him or like….. "Bella… he was thinking about….well.. the way you were sitting ..um ..gave him a view of your… um… a view of under your…um … shirt." If Edward could blush I swear he would be blushing right now. I, on the other hand, can blush and so as if I had to prove this statement I blushed and looked out the window. MIKE HAD BEEN LOOKING DOWN MY SHIRT! I was mortified at the thought…

What a pervert and poor Edward must have been listening to his thoughts and heard…Oh I hope it was PG. I can't believe it…ewww.

I looked up to Edward and blushed when I meet his gaze because he was once again staring at me. I mean it isn't that I mind but it is you know a little embarrassing to catch your boyfriend starring at you. I mean… "Bella what were you going to say earlier... after you asked what Mike was thinking."

I looked at his face to see curiosity in his eyes and shifted uncomfortably in his lap. Edward started rubbing circle onto my arm again and I sighed in contentment but I was still nervous... "Well I was going to say.. that.. um.. I love you and only you" I blushed… again and looked to see Alice smirking in the review-mirror at me. I turned back to Edward but not before I also noticed the mischievous look in her eye.

" Bella, I love you too and only you but your--" I looked at him and suddenly I was scared about what he would say so I looked him in the eye and rather.. silenced him with a kiss. There was a little voice in the back of my head that knew I was over reacting but like all the little voices in peoples' heads I ignored it.

I kissed Edward, hoping to convey my fears with my lips. I nipped at his bottom lip and bite it slightly. Once I was given entrance into his mouth and I ran my tongue along his teeth and then tangled it with Edwards' tongue. I was dazed at the feeling of his tongue and mouth on my own.

He sensed that I was scared and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around me. I tried not to let him feel all my doubt and fear but somehow he felt it and broke the kiss. It wasn't as deep a kiss as those from earlier today but I was scared about what he was going to say.

I whimpered against his lips at the lost of contact and he pulled me closer.

Then he said, "Bella what's wrong? I was only going to say that your better off with Mike or someone like him because you could do things with him that you can't do with me."

"Edward I love YOU and not Mike or someone like him. I am happy with you and that means ALL of you; the pros and the cons. Not that there are many cons but…you are who I love with all of my being and YOU are who I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Edward's head snapped up and he choked out "Bella did you just say yes to my proposal?!" I froze and stuttered "I… thi.. think.. s.. so"

I was shocked but then I realized how true it was.. I wanted to be with Edward forever and other people be damned.. Screw the hell I'd go through… because Edward would be by my side…forever.

I knew my decision was big but I also knew it was true so through teary eyes I said, "Yes Edward I will marry you" The joy I saw in his eyes was so great I thought he would have cried tears of joy. I knew I was. Jasper then said, "congrats, Bella!" just as Edward wiped away my tears with his thumb and began stroking my cheek.

"Bella, I am so happy you said yes and I --"

Edward was interrupted by Alice who screamed and said, "Bella I am so happy for you. You have to let me plan your wedding and oh! We have to go SHOPPING! We have to get your dress, the bridesmaid's dresses, Edwards' tuxedo….."

"Alice calmed down and yes, you can plan the wedding but I have rules. Also…. Will you be my maid of honor along with Rosalie?"

Just as I finished, Alice shrieked and said, "Yes, Bella. I will and oh my gosh thank you, thank you, thank you."

Alice was still saying thank you when I turned around and looked at Edward. I took one look at the happiness on Edward's face and knew I had made the right decision. There was pure happiness on his face which mirrored my own. I then noticed that his eyes had specks of green in them and I had seen them before but I always thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.

I was about to ask about them when he said, " I love you so much and I…"

Suddenly his eyes glinted mischievously though still mixed with a little green and he kissed me as if there weren't words to say but indescribable feelings to convey….. His lips smashed into mine and his hands clutched my waist. Then he shifted me so that I was straddling his waist.

He nipped at my bottom lip and bit it very gently. We had kissed like this before but I was suddenly overcome by a powerful wave of lust and I moaned into his mouth while moving my hands from his shoulders to his hair. I blushed as I heard my moan and I slid my hands over his neck holding it there then I let him into my mouth.

My hands then, went upwards toward his ears and I stroked his cheek then caressed his ear. Finally as I reached his hair, he moaned into my mouth like I had in his. I clutched at his hair and tipped his head back. I let my tongue roam his mouth and then I kissed his chin and moved to his neck. I had left his lips because of my need for air and so I gasped for air in between butterfly kisses and gentle bites on his neck. I was about to move back to his lips when I heard Jasper say, "Edward, the lust your giving me is making me want to jump Alice and I really think you should calm down." Edward growls and I glare at Jasper because I am overcome with rage towards him. I don't know why though….

Edward runs his hands through his hair and says, "Bella, that was…. Amazing…" I blush and then I remember Alice's mischievous look and….

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW please.. What was behind Alice's Mischievous smirk? Any ideas….**


	3. I willl kiss you to death!

Okay so thanks so much for all the reviews and all those who added this story to their favorite stories list

**Okay so thanks so much for all the reviews and all those who added this story to their favorite stories list. **

We finally pulled up to the big, white house and I was still blushing at what Edward had said. However, I was also thinking about that mischievous smirk Alice had given me.

When we got out of the car I suddenly thought of the perfect way to figure out why Alice gave me that look! I should just ASK HER!!

Wow…. Do I feel stupid or what… once again I thanked whatever god there was out there, for letting Edward not hear my thoughts...

I quickly turned toward Alice in Edward's arms and said, "Alice, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Bella but make it quick. Jasper and I were.. uh… well .. just hurry!!" As Alice walked toward me in her pixie-ish way, I thought I could see Jasper frown but he composed his features into a smile after a second…

Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me… They seem to be doing that a lot lately. First Edwards' eyes then this with Jasper….. "so Bella what's up?"

Here it goes, "Alice why were you smirking earlier in the car?"

"Well I had a vision where you and Edward were doing more than kissing in the car." When Alice saw my expression she smirked… again

"oh" was all I said. I mean what could someone say to that? Alice just said--

"Bella, lets go inside" Edward interrupted. I just shrugged and went inside with Edwards' arm still around my waist. When we got inside, we walked up to his room. As I was walking toward his bed I remembered my question from earlier…

"Edward.. I have noticed that when we are…close …your eyes turn green….. sometimes and I was just wondering… why?" I blushed. WOW Bella you really made sense there I thought to myself as I waited for Edward to answer.

"Bella… my eyes uh turn green because that is what my eyes were before the change…" I could not believe my ears… was Edward NERVOUS? " they do that when I'm… aroused" I blinked then I blushed.

Um if that was why then he was aroused a lot… once again I repeated my new routine. I blinked then blushed. I mean I was happy that I influenced more than his vampire side but it was an interesting way to find out.. after that thought I started smiling like an idiot.

"Bella what are you thinking about?"

"oh nothing" I blinked and blushed…again. I mean I was caught smiling about well … back to the conversation.. "Bella please…" and suddenly he was joining me on his bed, looking at me with such a pleading expression and smoldering eyes that his face should have been illegal… "Ed-dward.. its" I tried to form a coherent sentence which was as usual, very, very hard.. "no-othing r-reall-ly"

"bel-uh" at this point I tried to avert my gaze…

Finally I succeeded and I was looking at the door.. wow I never realized that it was off- white..mmm..

Suddenly I felt a gentle pressure on my neck moving upwards slowly….mm…

"bella" he whispered as his lips left my skin.. "what were you thinking?" his lips once again connected with the soft skin on my neck and I lost all concentration..

Finally when I was somewhat stable and my thoughts were uh PG I said, " Edward… do you… like ducks?"

Once again I was showing the world how smart I was…

"huh well I guess" Edward said looking like a confused angel.

Now that we were on to a more well different topic I started to turn back to my normal skin tone if for only a little while.. "so…"

"bella please tell me what you were thinking?" this is going to be harder than I thought… what would distract Edward enough to forget about my uh slip up..

I looked into his eyes and made an impulsive decision… I was going to kiss him to death. Just as I thought that I burst into giggles, thinking about the irony in that..

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Perfect" I said between my giggles. Edward continued to stare at me with confusion.

Once I got control over my giggles, I remembered the reason for my laughter and took a deep breath. I slowly inched toward Edwards lips while looking into his eyes. The confusion in his eyes suddenly turned into realization and just as he opened his mouth to speak I covered it with my lips.

I strayed on the boundary line as I kissed him as sensually and softly as I could. Soon he responded and kissed me back with enough passion that I momentarily forgot the purpose of my kissing and returned the passion as I moved my hands up to is hair.

Before long I had my fingers in his hair and body crushed to his. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer as his lips moved to my neck so I could breathe.

Several deep breathes later I lifted his head to mine, locking our lips back together. I kept my eyes on his and kissed him with all I had. He slowly leaned us back on the bed with him on top of me. His eyes began to turn from light gold to heavy gold and then into a dark gold that bordered on black. I knew he would be pulling back soon as his "monster" side reared up so I slowly and hesitantly moved my lips to his neck.

After all I had never really kissed him there and I thought –as hard as it was with him still moving his luscious lips on mine- that I could try to make him feel what I felt when his lips graced my neck. I moved my lips from his chin to his neck and sucked at the skin just blow his ear.

I did it lightly until I heard him moan against my ear " bella" he breathed " harder" and then he moaned again. I was about to suck harder but then I thought how funny it would be to bite him, you know with the irony of it all…. So I bit the skin softly under his ear and whispered "you don't have to be a vampire to bite" As I said this he chuckled but as soon as I bite him again harder than the first time, his breath caught in his throat and he moaned my name like a worshiper moaned to it's god.

I was so happy suddenly that it took me a while till I realized why I was so happy. Once I realized why I blushed harder than I already was. After more bites and soft kisses, Edward pulled back and rolled to the side of me while I being human breathed heavily.

Once I had my breathing somewhat controlled I heard his breathing just has hard as mine and smirked. He was as breathless as me..

"bella… that was so… I mean it was.. great" Edward stumbled over the words.

I smirked again and just took in the moment of heavy breathing and the feeling of pure love as it radiated off our bodies.

"now… what were you thinking about earlier?" he said and I swore under my breath. "Bella did you think I would forget?... mmm.." I cursed again and then sighed, realizing he was never going to forget.

"well I was think um about what you said earlier about your…uh.. eyes and.." insert blush here I thought darkly as my face flushed bright red.

"what about it?" I could tell he was embarrassed by his tone but I mean it is a bit embarrassing you know… okay maybe a bit is an understatement.. "well I was happy that I could… um make you react that way since it always seems like I am the only one who reacts and well I realized about how many times I had seen your eyes um tint green or have flecks of green in them and well there are a lot of times…"

After a long silence of him thinking and me doing what I do best – blushing- Edward spoke, "Bella I love YOU" I noticed his emphasis on "you" but let him continue. "you should know by now that I want you and always will. I really do try to act as gentlemanly as possible but sometimes you… surprise me and … uh I slip up.. I am sorry"

I was stunned.. he was sorry for being.. well for his slip ups… I just happened to love those if I do say so myself… Once I recovered from the shock I tried to think of what to say then thought oh what the hell might as well tell him. The worst that could happen is I blushed so hard that I match the blood running through my veins…

"Edward I don't mind your slip ups at ALL I mean I live for them because well… its nice to know that you want me in THAT way too since it almost always seems like you don't…" Edward chuckled and pulled me into his chest for a tight get gentle and loving embrace.. I had even stayed within the color of an apple… I was proud and maybe a bit smug I mean I wasn't a tomato!!


End file.
